Forgotten
by Charlotte.H.Davis
Summary: Percy has once again moved school but now things are diffrent with dreams and blondes that haunt his sleep and holes in his memory he had never thought to be empty.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

The campers looked up as the huge storm swept over half blood hill, not disturbed by the barrier in the slightest. All the campers came running up the hill for further inspection, there's swords drown. They didn't get halfway before a wind blew them back to the ground. Cries erupted from the demigods as they fell to their knees, never having seen as storm of such intensity. Lightning flashed and campers cried out as a figure appeared in the storm, he flew over the camp, the storm trailing behind him. He came to a stop and flew down to earth. He smiled a wicked smile, his eyes glowing a frightening gold. As Percy watched the figure step forward, withering the grass beneath him, he knew the immortal and all-powerful figure had come for him. Annabeth whimpered beside him, knowing their fate just as Percy did.

Percy sat up in his bed with a gasp, awoken by the terrible dream and hitting his head against a solid material he hadn't known was there. He rubbed the sore spot on his forehead, cursing himself for his stupidity. His thought were disrupted by a loud snoring, who was in his room? It was dark but after a moment his eyes adjusted. He expected to see the bleu walls he always woke up to but this time he looked up to a bunk bed. A bunk bed? He thought, why was he in a bunk bed and more importantly, where was he? He looked around and fell back on the bed, recalling recent events.

He had turned the lock to his dorm room, nervous of what he might find inside. The door opened with a groan as Percy stepped inside. It was a very plain room with a stone tiled floor and two bunk beds set again spotless white walls. The room was so small there was only enough space for one desk between the two bunk beds and shelves built in the beds like draws. It reminded him of a cabin for some reason he couldn't understand. He lay his suitcase on the bed and left the tiny dorm room. As he walked down the hall of the boy's dorm room he looked over his shoulder and glanced at dorm. _I should probably unpack_ he thought to himself but decided against it immediately. His dorm was on the third floor, number 333. Something about the numbers made him dizzy and gave him flashes of an ocean and cabin with big sea horses and beautiful voices. He shook of the feeling, probably nerves he told himself. He was always nervous when coming to a new school, his last school Yancy academy was the eighth on his "Percy-Jackson-unwanting-school-list." Everyone thought he was a rebel, troublemaker and a lazy underachiever but he really just wanted to belong. To be in a place where people appreciated and wanted him there. He never looked for trouble, the problem was trouble seemed to follow him. He was descending the stairs, so lost in thought, (another one of his problems) that he didn't see the student running down the hall until he ran right into him. Percy's first instinct was to pull out his pen for some unexplainable reason _, stop being stupid_ he told himself. He bent down to help the poor guy whose papers were scattered everywhere, muttering his apologies. The guy simply grunted, and left without looking Percy in the eye. Rushing of to whatever was so important with his stack of papers.

"Cheerful as ever," a voice said from behind Percy. Percy turned to see a guy leaning against the staircase, all in black. Percy didn't like that he seemed to look down at his, standing on the top step. _At least he is speaking to you_ Percy thought to himself.

"I am Tris," The guy said in a kind voice, not really matching the whole Goth look. Tris walked down so he stood at Percy's height or rather under. He must have been about 16, yet he was very short for his age.

"Percy." Percy introduced himself.

Tris's smile dropped and Percy was afraid he was familiar with Percy's unfortunate history of being kicked out of schools but the smile returned just as fast.

"Percy...What an unusual name. Oh well, let me show you around."

Tris said with a smile and waited for me to catch up to him. Percy walked over and they decended the last set of stairs _and maybe, just maybe_ Percy thought, _I could belong._


	2. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Chapter 1 Remember

One week ago

Percy stormed into his room, closing the door behind him, careful not to make a noise even if he wanted to pull it straight of its hinges. Angry, he was angry and he threw his old school books onto the wall but it didn't feel as good or satisfying as he had hoped. There was no room for any other emotion or not quite because he felt the disappointment, it's been the seventh school Percy had been kicked out in two years, he hadn't known that was even possible or was it three years? Four maybe? Strangely enough, he couldn't seem to remember.

He was angry because they had to move, there wasn't a single school in Sainte-Fransico that wanted him and because of that, they had to go to New York.

He had never been there and the idea was frightening.

He felt really guilty that his family had to move just because he was a trouble magnet. Percy apologized to his mother and said he was sorry to be such a pain but she said it was okay and Paul, Percy's step-dad had been offered a new teaching job in New York anyway. It didn't make Percy feel much better.

Saying goodbye to his friends was never easy, he probably should have gotten used to it by now but every time feels like the first time all over again.

Percy was determined to do better in New York because he was joining Goode high school and Percy was determined to have a Goode year.

And so there he was, walking through the halls with one friend for company. Percy and Tris were laughing and making jokes when a sneering voice interrupted them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Percy looked up to meet the eyes of a very big girl and her friends were circling us. She was blonde and clearly loved working out. Anyone could recognize her as the school bully. She reminds me of Clarisse Percy thought but he didn't know why he thought it. He didn't even know any Clarisse.

Percy heard Tris sign and Percy knew this happened often. Not anymore Percy thought, where he had gotten the confidence from he didn't know, he had always been the one to be bullied but not done anything about it.

"We're going to our class, would you step aside please."

Percy said in a calm tone, signaling there would be serious consequences If they didn't move. He doesn't know what he was going to do but they didn't need to know that so he held his head high and waited for them to move.

Tris stood beside Percy, looking just as confident even though he didn't know what Percy was capable or willing to do.

She hesitated for a moment, not used to people speaking back to her but recovered quickly and smirked.

"I don't think so."

Percy felt his arms being pulled back and almost didn't see the punch coming right for his face. Almost.

It came racing towards him and just in time he ducked, leaving the bully to stumble out of balance and her friends recoil in surprise. Percy turned to the dumbfounded Tris and grabbed his hand as he took off sprinting. They ran down the hall, leaving a fuming girl to be picked up from the ground by her friends. As Percy ran out of sight her eyes came ablaze.

"You will pay son of Poseidon, you will pay."

Percy stopped as soon as he ran around the last corner and put his hands on his knees, catching his breath. All the energy that had streamed through him was completely gone and seemed to leave him the same shy, useless, bullied boy he always was.

Tris stared at him in surprise and gratitude.

"Wow, that was...Was...Amazing.

Percy couldn't help but smile at Tris's reaction.

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, Tris showed Percy around, helping him get to the right classes until lunch.

Tris and Percy enter the cafeteria laughing, nobody took any notice of them.

Percy had never seen such an unusual cafeteria before, there were tables as their usually were but also a stage. They seemed to have concerts and speeches here which Percy thought to be very odd. It reminded him..No..It gave him a sense of Deja vu. A pavilion came to his mind for a second when Tris interrupted his thoughts with his talking.

As Percy stood in line Tris told him who everyone was, pointing out some Jocks, cheerleaders, club leaders and outsiders. Tris had come to the last table in the cafeteria when he stopped mid-sentence and the whole cafeteria went silent.

Tris had stopped talking like everyone did at this time of day. Percy looked around confused and Tris cursed himself for not explaining this earlier.

Tris softly elbowed Percy in the side, gaining his attention. He pointed to the stage where the lights were being turned on and everyone's attention turned too.

A redhead stepped up on the stage and spoke.

"Good morning Goode high, I hope you're having a Goode week and here is the thought of the week."

"That is Olivia, The Vice President."

Tris whispers in Percy's ear, waking sure no one heard him.

An applause rang through the cafeteria as a blonde made her way to the stage.

'And that," Tris finished, "is the President."

Percy took back a step at what he saw. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, with perfect blond hair that came down in waves and soft gray eyes.

She spoke and her voice was sweet as honey.

"Hello everyone, today's thought of the week is remembrance. Remember the wars and pains of the past so we don't repeat those mistakes. As the words of George Santayana stated, 'Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.' All the dead live on in our hearts as long as you remember them. We must remember, if not for them then for us..."

"Annabeth," Tris said but Percy didn't hear him.

Remember Remember Remember Remember. The words kept ringing through Percy's head as if the universe was telling him to remember something. A terrible ringing started in Percy's head so loud he could hear nothing else. He could see the students clapping but the ringing was so loud...so loud.

He clamped his hands over his ears, trying to stop the ringing but it kept going like it would never end. He felt like he was falling down a deep pit were dark waters awaited him at the bottom. Tris was trying to help him, asking him what was wrong but Percy couldn't hear. People were starting to notice and so did the beautiful blond Percy didn't know the name of.

Suddenly all was silent in Percy's head but it wasn't a good silence. It was the silence before a storm. Percy's ears popped and he screamed, the loudest pained scream any of the students had ever heard. Some had gone to get some medical help.

Percy's hand began to shake and all the tables to tremble and glasses rattling.

Flashes were all Percy saw, he saw himself sitting on a beach, he was running through a forest, swinging a sword and walking hand in hand with a girl he couldn't see and did not recognize. More pictures flashed through his mind, so fast they were nothing but a blur. Blood streamed from his nose and ears. Memories, they were memories, stolen memories. That was the last thing Percy thought when the darkness claimed him.

* * *

He awoke but didn't open his eyes. He was lying on a bed and for a moment he thought it might have been nothing but a dream. A nightmare. And he was lying on his bed at home but he knew it not to be true, the mattress was too hard and it didn't smell like him.

Percy opened his eyes and found himself in the nurse's room. He often ended up at the nurse's but it had never been this serious before.

One nurse was busy tending to another and the other nurse was checking her notepad so I got up quietly and tiptoed out of the bed and made it to the doorknob when the nurse called me.

"You're not going anywhere young man."

I stayed at the nurse's for a while, answering questions and playing with some of the equipment to the nurse's annoyance. When I left Tris was waiting for me outside. He stood up from his chair when he saw me with a worried expression on his face.

"The nurses aren't sure what it was, they said it might have been a panic attack or nervous breakdown. But I'm not so sure."

Percy told Tris what happened in detail and Tris paled at the story.

* * *

Prior to the incident, Annabeth had been very excited to lead the weekly Assembly. She was on her way to the cafeteria with her head held high and heels clacking as she went as she did every day. she was laughing with her friends when a very annoying and sadly recognized voice spoke.

"Good luck with the intro."

Before her stood Olivia, her rival. She was chewing gum and brushed a curly lock from her forehead, beautiful as ever. They had both been friends once upon a time but when Olivia cheated on Chris everything had changed. Olivia had been glared at and greeted with disgust but Annabeth stayed by her side. Until one day Olivia decided it was all Annabeth's fault and the two had been rivals ever since. Annabeth felt sad to lose a friend and the two only drifted further apart as Annabeth got first place in everything and Olivia was left second best.

Being Vice President had been the last straw for Olivia and now she aimed to make Annabeth's life hell.

Annabeth smiled as she always did, even if it were a forced one.

"And good luck to you too."

Olivia burst her bubble and grind.

"Thanks."

Annabeth and Olivia never let their temper get the best of them. Both knowing it would only take one slip up and their worlds would fall apart once again.

Olivia and her friends walked away, heels clicking and hips swaying. Annabeth signed. Was this to be my life? To love people only to have them stab you in the back.

Annabeth kept walking, her friends by her side. But for how long? Was the question that always seemed to need answering.

* * *

After she finished her speech her heart was racing and she left the applause flow over her. She let her eyes sweep over the room, acknowledging everyone.

She knew almost everyone by name and face but her eyes fell on a stranger.

Even if everyone was looking at her the spotlight seemed to be on him. He seemed to be the only bright thing in the room and cast everything else in the shadows. She looked at him and was about to look away when he stumbled. He clamped his hands over his ears and screamed. The students had stopped clapping, some looked around confused others whispered among themselves while two went to get help.

Annabeth stepped down the stage and went to help the student asking him what was wrong and how she could help when she felt something wet on her face. She touched her lip and pulled her finger back and saw blood. She looked at the stranger and saw his nose was bleeding too. He couldn't see her because he'd closed his eyes, trying to block out sounds she couldn't hear.

But she knew something connected them. She could feel his presence as if she was used to it and he had stared at her as if she were familiar, a long lost friend. He blacked out and she was afraid if she went forward and try to help him everyone would see the connection she could so clearly feel.

She knew something connected them. She could feel his presence as if she was used to it and he had stared at her as if she were familiar, a long lost friend. He blacked out and she was afraid if she went forward and tried to help him everyone would see the connection she could so clearly feel. Tris caught him and the audience seemed to find the stranger much less interesting. She was afraid, for the first time in her life that they would notice her.

So she ran. She was almost at the exit when she ran passed Olivia, time seemed to slow as their eyes met and for a second, there was worry in Olivia's eyes. But realizing the tight situation Annabeth was in a smirk spread over her face and her hair seemed to blaze like hell fire. Annabeth caught up with time once again and she was out the exit.

Could she still be herself?

Annabeth thought. Even if Olivia's sympathy had only been there for a split second, it had been there and Annabeth had hopes for what it meant.


End file.
